Un mundo de hadas
by Sakura Natsuki Hikari
Summary: Nuestros Ukes son hadas, lindas hadas que son transportadas a la Tierra. Todo tipo de problemas puede haber cuando conocen a una pandilla, deberán regresar al mundo mágico pero, no volverán solos. Goenji x Fubuki, Endou x Kazemaru, Hiroto x Midorikawa, Tsunami x Tachimukai, Suzuno x Nagumos y alguna más.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Soy nueva en FanFiction ^^ Espero que todos aquellos que lean esto y yo nos hagamos grandes amigos ^^. Etto... en la historia me inspiré en una serie que veía de pequeña, es decir, Winx Club (Ahora no la veo, la cambié por el anime) Seguro que much s también la han visto. Bien, dejo de aburrirles y les dejo con el Fic :3.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad Todo el crédito a Level-5.**

* * *

Cinco hadas luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra cinco brujos mucho más poderosos, se hacían llamar "Brujos de la oscuridad". Las hadas cayeron rendidas, ya no podían luchar más, estaban agotadas. Gracias a un último esfuerzo de un hada pudieron escapar de ese lugar, llevándolos a la Tierra, donde normalmente todo era muy tranquilo y normal.

{Mientras, en otro lugar}

-15 años ya, ¿no, Endou?-saludó un chico de pelo color crema con una sonrisa.

-Sí, y por eso quiero un regalo especial, él más chulo que me hayan regalado en el mundo.-decía feliz con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Y que es eso tan "especial"?-hizo un movimiento con los dedos al decir la palabra "especial".

-Ni idea, pero algo muy especial es, estoy muy seguro.-afirmaba.-¿Y cuando tu cumplas los 15 que querrás que te regalen?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-No sé. Nunca lo pensé, además, aún falta para eso.-caminaban acercándose a un grupo compuesto por tres más, seguramente sus amigos.

-¡Felicidades, Endou!-gritaron los 3 chicos que se encontraban hablando, hasta que llegaron Endou y, como ya sabrán, Goenji.

-Gracias, Hiroto, Tsunami, Nagumo.-agradeció el castaño con una amplia sonrisa, que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

-Mejor, vayamos caminando ya a la clase, no querrás que te castiguen en tu cumpleaños.-habló Nagumo con una sonrisa.

-Claro.-y así pusieron rumbo a su aula para dar las tan aburridas clases.

Todo pasó tranquilo, claro si le llaman tranquilo a expulsar a la mitad de la clase por estar tirando bolitas de papel. Ya terminó la escuela, ¡por fin libertad! Además, el día de hoy era especial, porque es el cumpleaños de Endou.

-¿Qué piensas hacer para celebrar este día, Endou?-preguntó Hiroto volteando a ver a Endou.

-Mmmm... No sé, ¿por qué no vamos al lugar este...?

-¿Qué estás diciendo, estúpido?-gruñió el cabeza de tulipán.

-Nada...-suspiró con cierto enojo y volvió a su cara normal.

{Volviendo con las hadas}

-Despierten, por favor, despierten.-repetía una de las hadas, era castaño de ojos azules, y respondía al nombre de Yuuki Tachimukai.-¡Despierten!-gritó con todas su ganas.-Y siguen dormidos...-lamentaba el pequeño.-Veamos...¡Kyaaa!-dio una cachetada a una de las hadas, de pelo azul y ojos carmín, que reaccionó no más darle la bofetada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó enojado, no tenía razones por la cual pegarle.

-No despertabas...-respondió mirando al suelo.

-¡Pero esa no es razón para pegar...!-miró hacía los lados, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Qué lugar era ese?-Tachi-kun, ¿acaso tú sabes...donde estamos?-el castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Kaze-kun, mejor despertamos a los demás.-Kazemaru asintió y fueron despertando uno por uno, lo que les llevó mucho tiempo. Hasta que llegaron al último, un hada peliplateado de ojos aqua, parecía tener una pesadilla o algo por el estilo.-¿F-fubu-chan?-dijo Tachimukai asustado.

-¡Tenemos que despertarlo lo más pronto posible! Y también descubrir la forma de volver al mundo mágico.-afirmó Suzuno, un hada de pelo blanco y ojos azules.

-Hai.-afirmó un peliverde, llamado Midorikawa Ryuuji.-¡Fubu-chan, despierta.-zarandeaba al peliplata, pero no consiguió nada, estaba en un sueño profundo.

-No reacciona, mejor llevarlo a un hospital.-todos asintieron y el peliblanco cogió a Fubuki en sus brazos, y se dirigieron al hospital, pero, ¡alto el carro! ¿dónde queda el hospital? Tendrían que preguntar a alguien. Pasaron 5 chicos frente a ellos y pararon a preguntarles.

-Disculpen, ¿dónde queda el hospital?-preguntó el peliazul con impaciencia, tendrían que llegar lo antes posible al hospital.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó uno de los chicos fríamente.

-¿¡Y a ti que!?-gruñió enojado el peliblanco.

-Nuestro amigo está desmayado.-respondió Tachimukai con amabilidad.

-Entonces, el hospital queda por allá.-señaló un pelirrosa.

-Esa no es muy buena indicación...-murmuró Midorikawa decepcionado y con una gotita en la nuca.

-Entonces los acompañamos hasta el hospital.-afirmó el castaño del grupo. Todas las hadas estaban de acuerdo, no les vendría mal que los acompañaran.

-Y, ¿cómo se llaman?-preguntó Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Mamoru Endou; él Goenji Shuuya; él Tsunami Jousuke y él; Nagumo Haruya, ¿y ustedes?-respondió Endou con su característica sonrisa.

-Yo soy Ichirouta Kazemaru, aquel peliblanco Suzuno Fuusuke, el chico desmayado Shirou Fubuki; él peliverde Ryuuji Midorikawa y el castaño Yuuki Tachimukai.-contestó el peliazul siguiendo con esa sonrisa.

-¿Son nuevos en la ciudad, verdad?-todos asintieron.-Se nota porque no saben orientarse.-se burló el pelicrema.

-...-Shirou movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con una mueca de terror, ¿qué estaría soñando?

-¡Vamos rápido!-Kazemaru echó a correr, seguido de Endou y Suzuno, y luego los demás.

{Ya en el hospital}

-Doctora, disculpa, este chico se desmayó y necesitamos un...-la doctora lo interrumpió:

-Ahora le aviso.-tomo el teléfono y marcó un número.-¿Si? ¿Es usted?...¡Sí, señor!...Es un chico desmayado... ¿ahora viene usted?... Está bien, hasta ahora...-apareció un hombre con bata blanca.

-¿P-papá?-tartamudeó Shuuya al ver a su padre, por esa razón no le gustaba ir a hospitales.

-¿Shuuya? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en...!-Goenji lo interrumpió.:

-Hago lo que quiero, ya tengo casa propia junto a mis amigos, ¡déjame vivir mi vida! Y, ahora si no te importa, cuida de ese chico, ¿quieres? Es más importante que esta estúpida discusión...-se notaba enojado, su padre lo sacaba de sus casillas cada dos por tres.

-Bien...-suspiró resignado y se lo llevó a la sala.

{Luego de unas horas de espera}

-Hola, chicos.-saludó el pequeño chico que esteba desmayado.

-¡Fubu-chan!-gritaron todas las hadas y se tiraron encima de Shirou.

-¿Qué hacía en el hospital?-preguntó.

-Bueno, es una larga historia. Luego te la contamos, y ahora tenemos que buscar un sitio en el que vivir.-decía Midorikawa pensativo, ¿dónde vivirían el tiempo en el que estuviesen en la Tierra?

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, realmente me ha costado, es mi primer FanFic y pues, no tengo mucha imaginación -.- Bueno, todo por ustedes :3. Me despido~~~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ho-hola, soy Sakura, y te apuesto mi celular a que estás frente al monitor de tu computador (?) Buaano, esa frase significa "Ya les tengo la conti, pero es que HolaSoyGerman me motiva a poner eso". Y, ya saben, aquí la continuación :3.**

* * *

-...-todo quedó en un silencio incómodo, esa pregunta "¿Dónde vivirían?" realmente sería difícil de responder.

-Con nosotros.-propuso el castaño alzando su mano para contestar la pregunta.

-¿De verdad? Pero, ustedes son ya 5, con otros 5 más la casa explotaría.-hablaba Kazemaru.

-Nee, Kaze...-se acercó a su oído.-¡A CABALLO REGALADO NO LE MIRES EL DIENTE!-gritó el peliverde, dejando sordo al ojicarmín.-¿Tenéis helado?-se dirigió hacia los otros cinco chicos.

-Por favor, no peleen...-intentó tranquilizar Tachi, lo cual consiguió. Los dos se sentaron en el sillón que había en recepción.

-¿¡Y por qué no cogen confianza tan rápido!?-preguntó Suzuno frunciendo el ceño y sonando frío como siempre.

-Bueno, no hace falta ser muy listos para darse cuenta de que son buenas personas.-afirmó seguro Tsunami.

-Ahora vuelvo...-dijo Fubuki levantándose del asiento en el que estaban. Se fue directo al baño, a mojarse la cara y se quedó un rato más pensando.

-Me preocupa...-murmuró Midorikawa dirigiendo su vista al baño.

-¿Por?-preguntó el peliblanco otra vez con su frío característico.

-...-respiró bien fuerte y contestó.-Por nada...

-Ya vuel...-miró a la puerto donde se encontraba un rubio saltando y saludándolo.-Pero si es...

El rubio entró corriendo y se abrazó rápido a Fubuki.-¡Ay, mi lindo Fubu!-gritaba.

-Yo también te extrañé.-dijo Shirou con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, pero si están todos!-miró hacía las demás hadas y los saludó. Todos correspondieron a excepción de Fuusuke.

-Me alegraste el día.-volvió a abrazar al rubio.

-¿Qué te pasó hoy?

-Estábamos en el mundo mágico y de repente aparecemos aquí.-explicó en un susurro, Aphrodi también era un hada y pues se lo podía contar.

-Ams, pues espero que pronto encuentren vivienda. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?

-Jeje...-río nervioso.-Ellos ya nos invitaron.

-Además, Fubu es mío.-amenazó el peliverde.-Pero, gracias por alegrarle el día.-lo aplastaba en sus brazos, como si de un niño se tratase. Vio que estaba a punto de matarlo y se despegó.

-Ts, Goenji...-llamó Endou.-Ya tengo regalo especial por mi cumple.-susurró a su oído.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Él...-señaló al peliazul que miraba con una sonrisa al trío que se había formado más adelante.

-¿Él? Yo pensaba que era una chica...-bromeó con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Waaa!-empezó a dar golpes al ojinegro en la espalda como su no hubiera mañana.

-Ok, lo retiro...-terminó por decir, los golpes empezaron a cansarle.

-¿Por qué no salimos ya del hospital?-comentó Suzuno temblando al ver una jeringa llena de sangre, las jeringas le daban pánico.

-Eso mismo digo yo.-apoyó el ojiambar, sentía ese mismo pánico por las jeringas que Fuusuke.

-Me parece bien.-habló Kazemaru aguantando la risa al ver temblando a esos dos.

Ya habían salido y se dirigían a la torre de metal, el sitio más especial para Endou. Allá celebraría su cumpleaños.

-¿Y eso?-señaló Kazemaru el neumático que estaba en el árbol.

-Ah, para mi entrenamiento de fútbol.-respondió dándole golpecitos.

-Es decir, eres un fanático, loco, hasta psicópata de ese deporte.-se burló el ojiazul.

-Sí.-dijo el castaño sin saber que se había burlado de él.

-Es todo muy hermoso, ¿verdad, Terumi-san?-decía Fubuki asombrado, mostrando una expresión feliz. La Tierra no era tan mala después de todo y sus habitantes era muy amables.

-Así es.-lo tomó del hombro.-Se ve toda la ciudad.-tenía el mismo asombro de Fubuki.

-¿Habías estado alguna vez aquí?-preguntó Shirou dirigiendo su mirada a Aphrodi.

-No y sí, no porque no me fijé en las vistas, y sí porque había pasado alguna que otra vez.

-¡Ya sé! Juguemos al fútbol.-dijo Mamoru eufórico.

-No.-respondió Nagumo fríamente, dejando a Endou haciendo circulitos en el suelo.

-Pues, comamos helado.-propuso Mido con estrellas en los ojos.

-No.-volvió a responder el pelirrojo con el mismo tono.

-Pues, ¿por qué no dices tú algo?-preguntó el peliazul.

-Simplemente, porque son unos cagados al jugar a ese juego.

-Y, ¿cuál es?-habló Terumi volteando a ver al pelirrojo.

-Prueba, verdad o atrevimiento.

-Acepto el reto, yo no tengo miedo a nada.-Suzuno se hacía el rudo.

Así pues, se pusieron en círculo, y comenzaron a jugar, girando una botella que se habían encontrado en la papelera. Y que señaló a Suzuno.

-Haber, valiente. ¿Qué escoges?-se burló el ojiambar.

-Prueba, me atrevo a cualquier cosa a excepción del suicidio.

-Sube arriba de la torre de metal y ponte en la baranda de pie.-propuso Goenji, menuda idea, la mejor del mundo (sarcasmo).

-Bien...-tardó cinco minutos en subir, o mejor dicho tardaron, pues Haruya lo acompañaba. Tragó saliva y tomó la baranda para comenzar a subir. El pelirrojo se preparaba para cualquier peligro, por esa razón subió. Puso un pie en la grisácea baranda, que se veía rígida y estable.

-¿Seguro que lo quieres?-el cabeza de tulipán cuando se preocupaba, se preocupaba de verdad.

-Sí..._Además si me caigo y no me coges me transformaré en Hada..._-esta última parte se la dijo así mismo, aunque era como hablarle a él desde su interior.

-Confío en ti...-afirmó el pelirrojo con miedo. El albino puso el otro pie, ya estaba encima de el hierro, ahora solo queda levantarse.

-...No voy a mirar abajo, ni mucho menos a morir...-se daba ánimos junto a los chicos de abajo que lo animaban con fuerza. Se levantaba poco a poco, ¡lo consiguió! Diez segundos y perdió el equilibrio, pero Haruya lo tomo del muslo para que cayera encima suyo, lo que consiguió, más un sonrojo extra. Bajaron y esta vez, Suzuno tendría que escoger quien haría el reto.-Tú, Kazemaru.

-Bien, quiero verdad, me gustan las verdades.

-¿Verdad qué...-paró a pensar en que verdad podría decir.-...eras chica?

_-¡Será hijo de su mamá! Ahora diré no y me quietaré una prenda..._ No, no lo fui...-se fue quitando su calzado, más los calcetines para que no se quejaran.-Bien, yo diré Midorikawa.

-Pues yo escojo atrevimiento, y sí es comer todo el helado del mundo, hazlo rápido...

-Nope, es...-puso una pose pensativa mirando arriba.-...me lo has puesto díficil...

-Que le des un beso a Fubuki.-dijo Aphrodi.

-¡No! A mi onee-chan nope.

-Pues entonces a ese rarito...-señaló a Hiroto que se veía tranquilo hasta decirle "rarito".

-Bien, él no es mi onee-chan, así pues...-le dio un beso rápido.-Pues, te aguantas que ahora te toca a ti, Terumi.

-Prueba, no hay ganas de otra cosa...

-Lleva a Fubu-nee en los hombros cinco minutos.-ordenó orgulloso.

-¿Por qué yo...?-todos lo miraron.-Bien, lo haré...-el rubio lo llevó en los hombros, mañana no los movería. Cinco minutos exactamente pasaron hasta que lo volvió a dejar en el suelo.

-Bien, tú, castañofanáticodefútbol.-bonito nombre, ¿eh?

-Sí... ¡Ah! Atrevimiento.

-Ujum...-tosió y rápidamente pensó que debería hacer.-Tendrás que ir de chica mañana.

-¡Sí, claro!-dijo con sarcasmo.-Pa' eso te pones tú que lo pareces más, antes en bóxers que de chica.

-También me vale.-afirmó el rubio.

-...Maldito degenerado...-pensó Mamoru mirando al rubio como un bicho raro.-Bien, Goenji...¿que eliges?

-Verdad, me da flojera moverme...

-¿Verdad que...?

-¿Verdad que nunca comiste helado de pistacho?-dijo Mido con una cara de amante del helado.

-Verdad, nunca lo comí y nunca lo haré...-esa frase torturó al ojinegro, ¿cómo no podía haber comido helado de pistacho?-Tú, al que siempre ponen para las pruebas...-señaló a Shirou que miraba al cielo.

-¿Quién?¿Yo? Ah, sí, sí...Mmmm...-estaba bastante distraído, se le fue el tema.-Verdad, sí, eso, verdad...

-¿Verdad que te gusta Aphrodi?-preguntó sin cortarse, que poca vergüenza tenía.

-¡Eso es una mentira muy grande!-gritó desviando la mirada.

-Pues, quítate una prenda...-realmente no le quedaba otra. Suspiró y se quietó la camiseta, y todos los miraron.

-¿Qué?-se sonrojó violentamente.-¡Somos chicos! ¿Qué acaso ustedes no tienen cuerpo?-decía nervioso y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-No, no tienen, Fubu-nee...-dijo el rubio posicionando su mano sobre el hombro de Shirou.

-O-oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-señaló a Hiroto, que estaba realmente distraído.

-¿Yo? Kiyama Hiroto. ¿Por?-captó la indirecta.-¡Ah! Prueba...-habló en voz baja, pero lo sufiecientemente alta para oír.

-Eeeeh...-pensaba descontroladamente, pensamientos venían pero al momento se iban.

¡Come helado de pistacho!-saltó el peliverde gritando.

-¿Eh? Pero, si ya como ese tipo de helado.

-Ah...-se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo, ¡por fin alguien que comía helado de pistacho!-¡Así me gusta, comiendo el mejor helado!

-Tsunami..-el pelirrosa asintió y dijo "Atrevimiento".-Atrévete a montarte encima de... Yuuki o Tachimukai.-el nombrado puso cara de "WTF?" y no se pudo quejar, ese atrevimiento también contaba para él.

-Ya jugamos todos, ¿no? Ahora, hagamos girar a botella y juguemos pues eso, a la botella.-decía el ojiambar girando la botella de fanta.

-¿Botella?-preguntó el peliplateado con inocencia.

-Veamo, giras la botella, ¿si?-asintió.-Si te toca a ti y a...el amante del helado os tenéis que dar un beso y a la tercera vez es en los labios.-terminó de explicar el pelirrosa, él cual le había señalado la botella a él después de a Yuuki. Fue un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Se viciaron demasiado a ese juego, todos ya habían besado por lo menos a uno en los labios (e imagino que sabrán quienes con quienes). Estaban realmente tranquilos hasta que...

-¡Ah! ¿Qué fue...?-dijo Terumi abrazando fuerte a Fubuki, que pensaba "se cuidarme solito".

-¿Dónde estan?-habló una voz conocida para las hadas.-¡Ahí están!

-¿Eh? ¡No lo toques!-el rubio se puso frente a aquel chico.-Pero si es...-no pudo terminar la frase, le había lanzado un hechizo para apartarlo de ahí.

-¡Fubu-chan!-gritaron todas las hadas.

-Hermano, ¿con que escondiéndote aquí, no?

-A-atsuya...-miraba con miedo al mayor, su hermano Atsuya Fubuki.

-Ahora vendrás conmigo y te unirás a nosotros, ¿si?-ordenó el pelirrosa.

-¡Ja, Fubu-nee no se va a ninguna parte!-gritó el peliverde.-Chicos hay que hacerlo, por Fubu-neechan...-comentó el ojinegro suspirando y todos asintieron y gritaron:

-¡Transformación!-se transformaron en hadas. Y todos juntos lanzaron un hechizo a Atsuya que mantenía fuertemente agarrado del brazo al ojiiaqua.

* * *

**Bien, aquí se las dejo, para el siguiente la batalla y todo eso xDD Unas preguntas:**

**1.¿De que quieren que sea cada hada? (Ej.: Kazemaru del aire/viento)**

**2.¿Fue bueno poner a Atsuya de malo?**

**3.¿Me tarde mucho en subir la conti?**

**Bueeno, adiós y buenos/as días/noches/tardes.**


End file.
